Cherish
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "Why have you been following me everywhere I go?" Erina tapped her foot impatiently. "Because you're my wife." "What? Since when?" She was taken aback. "Since you signed the marriage certificate." [AU]


"Why have you been following me everywhere I go?" Erina tapped her foot impatiently.

"Because you're my wife."

"What? Since when?" She was taken aback.

"Since you signed the marriage certificate."

"You're lying."

"If you don't believe me, take a good look," Eishi gave the marriage certificate to her.

Her eyes widen in shock when saw her signature. It was official, she was now Erina Tsukasa.

 _This couldn't be happening. I don't remember signing it at all._

"You tricked me! That's got to be it."

"You signed it when you was drunk."

 _Everything became clear. I remember drinking in a bar._

* * *

 **Flashback**

Eishi intervened when a man was hitting on her. He won't leave her alone. He whispered something into the man's ear. Whatever he said, he apologise and left rather fast.

"Thank you for saving me," she slurred.

"You're welcome."

"How could I ever repay you?"

"There's one thing you could do. Sign this for me," he handed her a pen and paper.

Erina was drunk, however she wasn't so drunk that she fall over.

"Sure," she signed on the dotted line and gave it back to him.

"Thank you, I'll be seeing you soon," he smiled at her.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"I want a divorce Eishi."

"No, I refuse."

"You expect me to remain married to you?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why not? I will treat you like a princess and love you eternally."

Her heart did a somersault when she heard him say that.

Erina turned on her heel and was about to leave, however he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going home."

"You live with me now."

"What do you mean by that?" She glared at him.

"I talked to your mother and she agreed that you stay with me. Plus all of your belongings had been moved to my house."

"You have crossed the line mister."

 _I can't believe my own mother agreed to this. This is ridiculous._

"Baby, calm down," he said.

"Why me?" She looked defeated.

"Don't you see?" He looked deep into her eyes. It gave her goose bumps.

"See what?" She looked puzzled.

"You're the one I truly cherish. I don't want to be your friend, I want to be a special person in your heart Erina."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Not wanting to let go. She was embarrassed at how intimate he was holding her. She struggled to get out of his embrace. He was far too strong.

All this time, she secretly love him. Erina deny it so many times that she lost count. _I had known Eishi since we were kids. I gave him many subtle hints over the years but he was dense unfortunately._

"Baka, I love you Eishi."

"You love me?" He was stunned.

"Don't make me repeat it," she blushed.

"I absolutely love you too Erina."

He smiled at her lovingly. It was precious that it made her heart melt.

"Shall we go home now my dear wife?"

"Yes, let's go to our home."

"Let's take a bath together when we get home."

"That's not going to happen Eishi," her face was red as a tomato.

"Why not?" He teases her.

"Because it's embarrassing."

"I love everything about you Erina."

They walked along the beach, hands intertwined.

"Can I watch you sleep?" He asked.

"No."

"You don't know what you do to me," he trapped her against the wall. She was in between his arms.

"Why are you cornering me?"

"You're so cute, I want to keep you forever," he said as he cuddle her.

"You're too close," she blushes.

"Shall we kiss?" As he leaned closer, Erina planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He couldn't help but attack her with a loving embrace. She felt safe in his arms.

"Look, what's that?" He pointed at the ocean.

"Where?" She looked confused.

He smothered her with kisses.

"Hey, you're so sneaky Eishi."

Eishi pulled her down, she ended up sitting on his lap.

"Let's cuddle."

"Let me go, people are watching."

She was obviously flustered.

"I don't want to and I don't care."

"You're not listening to me are you?"

"Nope."

"You're crazy."

"I know, I'm crazy about you," he said flirtatiously.

"Stop it."

"I want to fool around with you, in a hotel," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She blushes tenfold.

"I will kiss you whenever you're asleep," he said.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because you're my wife."

She sweat dropped. _My husband might be crazy, but I love him nonetheless._

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy, no flames please. If you don't like the story, keep it to yourself. As always, don't forget to review.


End file.
